1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hand-held game apparatus, and more particularly it relates to a hand-held game apparatus wherein characters on a display panel, for example, are movable for playing a game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional hand-held game apparatus having a liquid crystal display panel, for example, there is provided only a single display panel on which game patterns are displayed. For the above type of hand-held game apparatus, it is desirable that it be as compact as possible. This requirement limits the size of the display area of the liquid crystal display panel. Accordingly, the conventional apparatus has the problem that game patterns must be displayed on a relatively small liquid crystal display panel whereby the number of various kinds of games is also limited.